


welcome home

by inchwoorm



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, ii, interactive introverts, just cute lads going to sleep
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-16
Updated: 2018-09-16
Packaged: 2019-07-13 04:42:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 431
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16010504
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/inchwoorm/pseuds/inchwoorm
Summary: just two boys going to sleep after long months of tour





	welcome home

The last show of their world tour, Interactive Introverts, has come to a close. They were absolutely exhausted on the flight back home, anticipating a full night's sleep after long months of flying, driving, and being under the spotlights.

The soft click of the doorknob and squeak of the old hinges on their front door was enough of a lullaby to sing Dan to sleep right there. He was wobbling, struggling to keep his eyes open as Phil switched on the lights. Dan, nearly falling over, feels pressure around his back, instantly feeling comfort in the fact that Phil will always be there to support him. Even in silly moments like these.

Dan sighs lightly, appreciating the gesture from Phil. Phil grins softly, his eyes nearly closed, also trying to stay awake. It was nearly 2 AM in London, and they were just about ready to slump over and snore on the spot.

Phil takes Dan and his luggage and rolls them to the side. He pulls Dan closer to him, guiding him to their bedroom. Dan closes his eyes, resting his neck on Phil's shoulder. Phil could see a smile tug at Dan's lips.

Phil stops in the doorway, turning the light on a dim setting, to not disturb the half-asleep giant that curled more into him every second. He grabs his waist and plops him on the bed, putting his hands on the curly boy's cheeks and giving him a kiss on the tip of his nose. Dan smiles whole-heartedly, his stomach filling with butterflies.

Phil steps away and starts putting on more comfortable clothes. Dan sinks back into the bed, rubbing his eyes and massaging his ears. He removes his black cap and sighs.

"I'm so glad we did this together," Dan starts groggily. "I really enjoyed it."

"Me too," Phil responds meekly, "It was the most fun I've ever had."

"Oh, shut up," Dan says with a smile, folding his hands on his chest and giggling softly.

Phil pulls on a pair of soft pajama bottoms and wanders over to the light switch once again, turning it all the way down. He wanders his way back to the side of the bed and climbs in. Dan brings his knees to his chest and stretches them back out underneath the soft sheets. He slides slowly over to Phil, resting his head on his chest, and hugging his side. Phil wraps his arm around Dan's upper back and rests his other hand atop of Dan's, squeezing it lightly.

"Goodnight, Dan."  
"Night, Phil."

And they slowly dozed off to sleep.


End file.
